familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Divide County, North Dakota
Divide County is a county located in the U.S. state of North Dakota. As of 2000, the population is 2,283. Its county seat is Crosby6. Divide County was formed from Williams County in 1910. The name Divide results from two factors, that division from Williams County and the fact that Divide County lies on the continental divide between the watersheds which flow into the Gulf of Mexico and those which flow into Hudson Bay. Divide's name may also derive from the fact that it lies on the boundary between the United States and Canada. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,352 km² (1,294 sq mi). 3,262 km² (1,260 sq mi) of it is land and 90 km² (35 sq mi) of it (2.68%) is water. Townships Adjacent counties *Saskatchewan Province, Canada (north) *Burke County (east) *Williams County (south) *Sheridan County (west) Major highways * U.S. Highway 85 * North Dakota Highway 5 * North Dakota Highway 40 * North Dakota Highway 42 Places of interest Two petroglyphs are displayed at Writing Rock State Historical Site in Writing Rock Township. Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 2,283 people, 1,005 households, and 649 families residing in the county. The population density was 0.7/km² (1.8/sq mi). There were 1,469 housing units at an average density of 0.4/km² (1.2/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 98.99% White, 0.13% Native American, 0.53% Asian, 0.18% from other races, and 0.18% from two or more races. 0.61% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,005 households out of which 22.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.8% were married couples living together, 4.2% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.4% were non-families. 33.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 19.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.18 and the average family size was 2.79. In the county the population was spread out with 20.2% under the age of 18, 3.6% from 18 to 24, 20.1% from 25 to 44, 26.6% from 45 to 64, and 29.5% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 49 years. For every 100 females there were 100.8 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.5 males. The median income for a household in the county was $30,089, and the median income for a family was $39,292. Males had a median income of $28,333 versus $16,371 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,225. About 9.5% of families and 14.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.5% of those under age 18 and 14.7% of those age 65 or over. The Top 4 Largest Ancestries are Norwegian (64.7%), German (24.0%), Swedish (8.8%), and Irish (5.9%). Population by decade Colors= id:lightgrey value:gray(0.9) id:darkgrey value:gray(0.8) id:sfondo value:rgb(1,1,1) id:barra value:rgb(0.55,0.0,0.0) ImageSize = width:455 height:303 PlotArea = left:50 bottom:50 top:30 right:30 DateFormat = x.y Period = from:0 till:10000 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical AlignBars = justify ScaleMajor = gridcolor:darkgrey increment:1000 start:0 ScaleMinor = gridcolor:lightgrey increment:250 start:0 BackgroundColors = canvas:sfondo BarData= bar:1910 text:1910 bar:1920 text:1920 bar:1930 text:1930 bar:1940 text:1940 bar:1950 text:1950 bar:1960 text:1960 bar:1970 text:1970 bar:1980 text:1980 bar:1990 text:1990 bar:2000 text:2000 PlotData= color:barra width:25 align:left bar:1910 from: 0 till:6015 bar:1920 from: 0 till:9637 bar:1930 from: 0 till:9636 bar:1940 from: 0 till:7086 bar:1950 from: 0 till:5967 bar:1960 from: 0 till:5566 bar:1970 from: 0 till:4564 bar:1980 from: 0 till:3494 bar:1990 from: 0 till:2653 bar:2000 from: 0 till:2283 PlotData= bar:1910 at:6015 fontsize:S text: 6015 shift:(-8,5) bar:1920 at:9637 fontsize:S text: 9637 shift:(-8,5) bar:1930 at:9636 fontsize:S text: 9636 shift:(-8,5) bar:1940 at:7086 fontsize:S text: 7086 shift:(-8,5) bar:1950 at:5967 fontsize:S text: 5967 shift:(-8,5) bar:1960 at:5566 fontsize:S text: 5566 shift:(-8,5) bar:1970 at:4564 fontsize:S text: 4564 shift:(-8,5) bar:1980 at:3494 fontsize:S text: 3494 shift:(-8,5) bar:1990 at:2653 fontsize:S text: 2653 shift:(-8,5) bar:2000 at:2283 fontsize:S text: 2283 shift:(-8,5) TextData= fontsize:S pos:(20,20) text:Data from U.S. Census Bureau Places Cities *Ambrose *Crosby *Fortuna *Noonan Note: all incorporated communities in North Dakota are called "cities" regardless of their size. Category:Divide County, North Dakota Category:Counties of North Dakota